User talk:Nightfern
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nightfern's Story 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Midnitesky (Talk) 19:20, October 29, 2010 Greetings! Hey, Nightfern, I see you are doing a lot of edits to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks! :) I can tell you're a writer from the start-your stories are great! Just stopping by. Feel free to comment on any page, create your own fanClan allegiances (users can join your Clans and you can roleplay, too, if you want), stop by the IRC channel (see the Community tab at the top), or write an article on your roleplay site! Hope you have a great time here at Warriors Share! ;) -- Midnitesky (Talk) Amazing! Wow, Nightfern. I checken on , and currently 68.18% '''of your edits are towards the "Main" category, or basically all the edits to Warriors Share Wiki directly. I just came by to say '''Thank You for editing so much-you have 11 stories! Please, feel free to talk to me if you have any problems or suggestions, and have a good time! :) Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Hey, Nightfern. :) Glad to see you want to join the current project. Unfortunately, I had to delete the "Re:Hey!" section on your talk page due to some coding problems, but anyway, I'll get to the point. Just paste a request on the talk page of the Project: here saying who you are and that you want to join. There is nothing experience-wise or something you have to do required. Project:Imagine is strictly for art, though, so once I get Project:Create back into shape you could join that, if you like. Project:Create works on fanfiction. But whatever XD. Feel free to join whatever Project you desire, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! ;) Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Well, sort of. You can contribute to the Project by making charart, but anything else, such as a specific picture on Google, is welcome, too. Take a look at the Project talk page, for example. Dawnlight, another user on here, created an abstract picture on PixIr. If you wanted, you could do something like that, too. But remember, the charart blanks on Warriors Wiki are only for that Wiki, so we have to make our own if we are to use them. Feel free to paste blanks on the Project Talk Page if you want, though. :) Midnitesky (Talk) Project:Create Hey, Nightfern! Project:Create is steady and back up on its feet. I was just wondering if you would like to be the leader or deputy of the Project because of your magnificent stories, and after all, Project:Create is focused entirely on fanfiction and writing. Just asking. Please reply on my talk page! :) Thanks, Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Great! You can add yourself to the table on the Project Page, or I can do it for you. I know you'll be an awesome PC leader. ;) Midnitesky (Talk) Re: No worries. You're a bit new, after all. :) First, you should create your story, then provide a link on the Project Talk Page talking about your story. For example: Dark Shadows by Midnitesky Please comment on my story and suggest improvements in the comments section! Thanks, Midnitesky Also, I would just like to tell you that I would like anything put on the Project Page of a Project to be in bold, to distinguish the Project from other pages, and users' names on the member table and positions list to be linked to their user page. If you have questions about linking, feel free to ask me! :) Anything on the Project Talk Page (except for the heading) doesn't have to be in bold, though. Now, to get started: As your responsibility as leader, you have a couple main jobs: 1. Welcome new members and add them to the members list and the table 2. Suggest improvements and comment on other members' stories as frequently as you can 3. Help other members around the Project Also, when users start coming to the wiki and joining the Project, the time may come when you will have to choose a Project deputy to help you around with the things listed above. :) I suggest choosing a hardworking user who has lots of talent in writing stories. Anyway, you pretty much know what to do. I absolutely know you'll be a fantastic leader, and many users will look up to you. ^ ^ See ya, Midnitesky (Talk) Nightfern, that you? Would you happen to be the same Nightfern from the Warrior Cats Wiki???? ♥ Hollyfeather™ ♥ 12:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fawnpelt Hi, Nightfern! I would love to be Fawnpelt! I really like her personality. I hope I can be her! Thanks, Dawnlight Re: If you really, really, really, want to know why everything has happened as it is, I suggest you meet me at the IRC channel soon. Thanks, Midnitesky (Talk) Oh I loved the stories you made I only read the 1st one so far and I liked it and I would love to join!!! Hazel feather 02:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Joining I'd love your help! I helped you on the other wiki, now you can help me. I know how to write stories (I'm a fanfic writer, myself), but, where exactly do I put them? That's what I'm confused about. XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 12:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's easy enought. xD and yes, I have. They're excellent. =D ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 12:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC)